


Otro cuerpo

by orphan_account



Category: Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl
Genre: Depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragamuffin esta convencido de que regresar a su forma vampirica resolverá todos sus problemas, y con ayuda de un amigo lo consigue pero ¿Esto realmente lo resolverá? ¿o solo lo hará peor? ¿Como reaccionara la hermosa niña muerta al ver la nueva forma de su mejor amigo? ¿Su relación seguirá siendo platónica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caminar

Me costaba mantener el equilibrio y caminar correctamente, habían pasado casi 100 años desde que tuve que sostener tanto peso sobre mis pies, los cuales ahora eran enormes comparados con los que antes tenía, pero mínimos en comparación con el resto de mi cuerpo… era extraño.

Ya que caminaba lentamente y con la vista al suelo no me percataba de cualquier obstáculo que pudiese tener al frente, estaba muy ocupado intentando no caerme y tropezar como un infante en sus primeros años de vida, no me percate de cuando Taxidermo detuvo su caminata, apenas y note cuando mi rostro se encontró con su larga espalda cubierta con ese lúgubre y negro traje suyo, muy similar al mío.

—Lo lamento…— dije dando un torpe paso atrás, no quería avergonzarme enfrente de nadie, especialmente enfrente de la persona que hizo posible el que pudiera tener mi cuerpo devuelta.

—No tiene porque, señor Ragamuffin, ha pasado mucho tiempo siendo un muñeco de poca estatura, es completamente normal que le cueste un poco acostumbrarse a un cambio tan drástico. — Su voz suave y su tono educado hacían que cualquiera se sintiera seguro, era un buen amigo. No paso mucho tiempo para que nuestra caminata de regreso a la mansión Lynchfast* continuara.

Podría haber volado hasta ahí o correr muy rápido mientras cargaba a Taxidermo y podíamos haber llegado hace horas pero acababa de obtener mi cuerpo y me había recomendado que no utilizara ninguno de mis “poderes” vampíricos hasta que me acostumbrara a manejarlos otra vez pero…

—Le recuerdo que es temporal.

Suspire, quisiera poder evitar ese pensamiento y tan solo disfrutar el tiempo que pueda con mi cuerpo. —Estoy consciente de ello. — Respondí sarcásticamente ¡Soy Ragamuffin! ¡El Eterno Vampiro, maldita sea! No necesito advertencias tontas.

—Se lo recuerdo por su propio bien, señor vampiro, no quiero que lo tome por sorpresa o que luego me culpe a mí.

—Yo jamás haría eso, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para darme esta oportunidad y estaré eternamente agradecido, quería tener mi cuerpo de regreso más que a nada en este mundo y no sé cómo pagarte este favor.

Rió suavemente —No se lo tome como un favor, para mí siempre es un placer servir a un amigo tan querido, sobre todo si puedo complacer a dos realizando la misma acción.

Fruncí el ceño — ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos, debía concentrarme en caminar.

—A decir verdad, ya me estoy imaginando la cara de la señorita Lenore al verlo en esta forma, de seguro estará encantada de tener a un caballero vampiro que la proteja de los monstruos.

Ambos reímos al imaginar una situaciones como esa, aunque a decir verdad nunca me paso por la mente como reaccionaria Lenore cuando tome la decisión de recuperar mi cuerpo.

—Supongo que por eso me contacto, para poder atraerla con sus encantos vampíricos ¿cierto? — Note cierta hostilidad en su voz, casi odio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto no fue por ella…— quisiera no haber interpretado lo de “atraerla” pero después de 400 años viviendo en este mundo es imposible no malinterpretar todo lo que oyes así que lo diga la persona más educada o inocente del planeta — Además, no soy esa clase de vampiro. 

— ¿Entonces cuál fue la razón?

Trague saliva, teniendo cuidado de no cortarme la lengua con mis afilados colmillos, decidí mirarlo a esas enormes ojos negros suyos, intentando hacerle entender que iba enserio —Últimamente me he sentido muy deprimido e inconforme con mi persona— Tuve que devolver la mirada al piso cuando casi tropiezo con mis propios pies —Me sentía más inútil y más patético con cada día que pasaba encerrado en ese maldito cuerpo de muñeco, llegue a un punto en el que ya no podía ni dormir y temía que esto molestara a Lenore**, lo que menos quería era representar una carga para ella…— guarde silencio por un minuto, de repente había comenzado a pensar mucho en esa niña con olor a trapo mojado y lo que me había costado a acostumbrarme a ese putrefacto olor.

— ¿Y acaso cree que cambiando su físico resolverá sus problemas? — ese tono hostil no se iba, pero ya me sentía más protegido pues habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Bueno, no tener mi cuerpo origino el problema, es lógico que tenerlo devuelta los resolverá. — Me puse algo nervioso, quería entrar y dormir un poco pero no podía dejar a Taxidermo con la palabra en la boca.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sentía que me observaba detenidamente pero la “condición de la piel” que había originado la deformidad de su rostro me impedía distinguirlo en su totalidad. —Tenga cuidado, señor Ragamuffin… No vaya a ser que su cuerpo de vampiro termine empeorando sus problemas o creando nuevos…

—No tengo idea de a que se refiere. — Fruncí el entrecejo mientras entraba a la mansión, sabía que él no se quedaría.

—O las dos cosas. — Dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara.

—Buenas noches.


	2. Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella pareció estar pensativa por un buen rato, mirándome fijamente, intentando encontrar algo que le resultara familiar, explorando en su estropeada memoria...

Me recosté en la puerta, arrepintiéndome al instante de como lo había tratado.  
Era verdad que las cosas de las que me acusaba eran ilógicas y su tono hostil no mejoraba la situación, era casi como si me estuviese viendo como una amenaza, lo cual no era realmente una sorpresa considerando que soy un vampiro, había visto a personas a las que invadía la paranoia nada más al verme desde que tengo memoria…  
Pero el hecho de que un amigo lo hiciera era algo que me hacía sentir un leve pero casi insoportable dolor en el pecho. Comenzaba a preguntarme si ella también actuaria de esa manera, y el dolor tan grande que me causaría si ella lo hiciera.

— ¡Oye!

Y hablando del diablo…

— ¡Quédate ahí, adefesio alto y pálido con cabello de piña!

Lenore bajaba las enormes y viejas escaleras de madera rápidamente, gritando cosas sin sentido como normalmente lo hacía.

— ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

Su tono se volvía cada vez menos amenazante conforme se acercaba a mí, o al menos así lo percibía yo, poco a poco me di cuenta de algo que agrego un poco de humor a la situación.  
Lenore era realmente bajita, demasiado para alguien que había muerto a los 10 años de edad, por un momento sentí que si me ponía en cuclillas estaría justo a su altura. Podrá parecer algo tonto pero después de estar tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de un muñeco teniendo que ver a esta niña como si fuera un gigante me sentía muy aliviado.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? — Me pregunto con mucha curiosidad y con un tono que pretendía ser firme, no pude contener la risa al ver que casi tenía que partirse el cuello para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te ríes de mí ahora? ¡Dime quien eres de una vez! — intente parar mi risa y aunque los pequeños saltitos que daba intentando parecer más alta no ayudaban en nada, al final lo logre.

—No puede ser que no sepas quien soy ¿no reconoces mi voz?

—No soy buena recordando voces…

—Está bien, entonces deberías ser capaz de deducirlo por otras cosas, soy un vampiro amigo tuyo que fue convertido en un peluche por una bruja loca y tú me reviviste con tu sangre contaminada ¿me reconoces ahora?

Pareció estar pensativa por un buen rato, mirándome fijamente, intentando encontrar algo que le resultara familiar, explorando en su estropeada memoria.  
Obviamente esto no sirvió de nada.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien eres

—Maldita sea, sé que te dormiste mientras te relataba la historia más dramática de mi vida como la enana insensible que eres, pero soy yo ¡Ragamuffin! ¡El vampiro eterno! — Lenore no se lo pensó ni por un segundo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en una señal de negación bastante infantil

— Mi amigo Ragamuffin es un peluche gruñón de 30 centímetros bastante patético, no un vampiro alto, oscuro y apuesto con uñas largas.

Suspiró.

—Cree en lo que se te dé la gana, estoy muy cansado y quiero estrenar ese ataúd viejo de la habitación de huéspedes que nadie nunca utilizo, probablemente me despierte tarde, el sol no me sienta muy bien, entonces…— procedió a subir las escaleras lo mejor que pudo, sus largas piernas estaban agotadas así que la lentitud con la que iba era anormal.

— ¡Ja Ja! ¡Ni siquiera puedes caminar y te llamas a ti mismo vampiro! — La niña muerta se burlaba de él descaradamente, restregándole en cara el hecho de que ella podía subir mucho más rápido aunque fuera mucho más pequeña y sus piernas mucho más cortas.

—Sabes si en lugar de burlarte me ayudaras a subir todo sería mucho más fácil.

Ya de por si estaba irritado por el agotamiento y Lenore no estaba ayudando.

—Bueno, podría hacerlo…— Dijo con un tono travieso, como si estuviera planeando cometer alguna maldad en contra del pelinegro —Con una condición.

—Maldita… — susurro el vampiro lo suficientemente suave como para que la rubia no lo escuchara, se recostó en los pasamanos, mirándola a los ojos y dispuesto a escuchar, realmente necesitaba ayuda, solo había subido cuatro escalones de los muchos que había y ya estaba a punto de colapsar.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿que no lo había llamado "apuesto" hace un minuto?

—Tienes que dormir conmigo.

La sonrisa en su rostro no era normal.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lynchfast es el apellido de Lenore y el de su familia a la cual le pertenece la mansión en la que se desarrolla la serie/comic original y este fic, como la familia de Lenore esta probablemente muerta esta propiedad ahora le pertenece a ella.  
> **Lenore y Ragamuffin duermen juntos.


End file.
